GameKyu's Mission
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Kyuhyun yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin, mempunyai rencana untuk hyungnya itu. Dan sekarang, semuanya perasaannya akan berakhir dan tersampaikan.


_Kyuhyun Pov_

_Aku selalu menatapnya. Setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan, senyumannya, tawanya, pola tingkah lakunya dan segala tentang dirinya. Tak ada yang bisa membuatku merasa bahagia dan tentram selain menatap wajah mungilnya saat tertidur._

_Kadang aku merasa kasihan padanya yang merasa terganggu setiap kali aku berteriak histeris kalau sedang bermain starcraft tiap malam. Dia selalu menatapku kesal, kadang marah padaku. Tapi itu tak membuatku kapok. Haha.. Aku memang nakal.._

_Tapi… Aku menyukainya. Lebih dari itu, Aku mencintainya.._

Aku masih duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil mengucek kedua mataku. Masih jam delapan pagi. Aku melirik ke tempat tidur lain yang ada dikamar itu. Dia masih lelap tertidur. Dengan pink bunny besar yang selalu dipeluknya. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Aku berjalan pelan dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Perlahan kugoyang tubuhnya. Nggak tega juga, sih.. Tapi Teukie hyung bisa marah- marah kalau ada yang belum bangun.

" Hyung.." Panggilku lembut. Kusibakkan poninya yang menutupi mata yang masih terpejam itu lembut. Perlahan aku menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahku disamping wajahnya.

" Hyung.. Bangunlah.." Bisikku lembut. Aku kembali menarik wajahku.

Sungmin bergeliat pelan sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terpejam. " Kyuhyunie.." Panggilnya manja.

" Ayo bangun, Teukie hyung bisa marah- marah kalau hyung masih tidur." Lanjutku sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

Sungmin memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dan duduk. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Ia kemudian menatapku sayu sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan oh gosh! Senyuman manisnya itu langsung membuat pikiranku kacau lagi. Seandainya saja, rasanya aku ingin langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya itu dan menciumnya. Tapi… Itu hanya seandainya.. Karena kenyataannya..

" Aku keluar duluan, ya." Ucapku akhirnya sambil mengacak- acak rambut hyung kesayanganku itu. Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarku perlahan.

_Kyuhyun Pov end_

Di ruang tengah, para member super junior yang lain sudah beraktivitas (dengan kata lain malas-malasan atau lebih tepatnya mesra- mesraan di pagi hari.. yang penting aktivitas, kan.. XD). Selain Sungmin, hanya tinggal Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang belum berkumpul.

Di ujung sofa, Ryewook dan Yesung sudah menjalankan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Ritual morning kiss yang sudah biasa dilihat para member di dorm suju. Kyuhyun duduk di sisi sofa yang lainnya sambil tersenyum garing.

" Yah ampun, hyung.. Pagi- pagi udah hot banget, sih." Goda Kyuhyun sambil bersiul- siul iseng.

" Berisik, ah.. Suka- suka, dong.." Bela Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasih pujaannya itu.

Di beranda ruang tengah, pasangan Heechul sama Hankyung juga sama hebohnya. Pagi- pagi sudah mesra- mesraan sambil mengobrol ringan.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sebagian karena bosan, para hyungnya itu selalu begitu, dan sebagian karena rasa lapar. " Aku lapar banget nih.. Makanannya belum siap, ya? Umma!" Serunya.

" Sabar, Kyu.. Teukie hyung sedang memasak, tuh." Jawab Shindong sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. " Mau makan ini dulu? Lumayan buat ganjel peut." Ia menyodorkan bungkusan keripik kentang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menolak. " Bisa sakit perut aku." Balasnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin muncul dengan mata masih sangat mengantuk dan duduk dilantai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

" Eh, hyung.. Jangan dilantai." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat sambil hendak beranjak bangun.

Namun Sungmin tak memperdulikannya, ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya.

Melihat Sungmin yang kelelahan begitu Kyuhyun memlilih diam duduk disofa. Semalam Sungmin pulang larut sekali. Wajar kalau ia masih sangat mengantuk. Hari ini ia berencana mengajak Sungmin jalan- jalan. Sudah lama sekali ia merencanakan acara hari ini, tapi karena sibuk gila- gilaan, rencana mereka selalu batal.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membelai rambut pirang Sungmin.

" Kyuhyunie.." Panggil Sungmin dengan nada manja. Ia mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. " Nae, hyung?"

" Hari ini kita jadi main, kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin segera mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin, tapi mengingat Sungmin sedang kelelahan begitu ia jadi ragu. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak.

" Apa ngga masalah? Hyung kelihatannya capek banget."

Sungmin langsung duduk tegap. " Nggak, kok.. Aku nggak capek. Jadi, kan? Jadi, ya.. Aku udah nunggu- nunggu, lho.." Pintanya seraya mulai merengek.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kadang ia suka sebal kalau Sungmin sudah mulai merengek begitu, tapi entah mengapa ia justru menikmatinya. Ia sangat menikmati saat- saat dimana hyung yang disayanginya itu bermanja- manja hanya kepada dirinya. Seakan- akan Sungmin hanyalah miliknya seorang.

" _Aku memang sangat mencintaimu, hyung.. Mana tega aku melihatmu berwajah murung kalau hari ini acara kita batal lagi?_" Batinnya dalam hati.

_Kyuhyun Pov_

Aku sudah berdiri di luar dorm suju. Menunggunya.

Tadinya aku ingin menunggunya di dalam, tapi Sungmin bilang lebih baik aku tunggu diluar saja. Pasti member yang lain pasti pada ribut kalau kami pergi bersamaan. Kupakai tudung mantel tebalku dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi wajahku. Kau memang tampan, Kyu..

" Kyuhyunie.." Panggil Sungmin sambil berlari- lari kecil mendekatiku.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum menatapnya. Ia mengenakan mantel tebal hitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat kecil dimataku. Well, juga terlihat semakin manis dan imut mungkin.

" Oke, kita mau kemana, nih?" Tanyanya semangat.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ada satu tempat dimana aku ingin mengajaknya dan akan kuungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi kalau sekarang akan banyak orang. Baiklah, tempat itu nanti saja.

" Kyuhyunie.." Panggilnya pelan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku langsung tersenyum lagi. " Hyung mau kemana?" Tanyaku cepat.

Kali ini kulihat dia sejenak berpikir lalu tersenyum lebar. " Aku ingin makan eskrim dan cake."

Sudah kuduga! Itulah yang paling diinginkan hyung manisku ini. Dasar penggila makanan manis.

" Baiklah.." Ucapku seraya menarik tangan Sungmin hyung cepat. Aku tak berniat menatapnya. Kalau menatapnya, dia akan melihat kalau wajahku memerah seperti kepiting, dan itu memalukan!

Dia akan tahu perasaanku sebelum waktunya.

_Kyuhyun Pov end_

_Sungmin Pov_

Darahku terasa panas saat ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Jantungku berdetak keras. Untung saja suara degup jantungku ini tak akan mungkin didengar olehnya. Tapi, rona merah yang membuat wajahku panas ini pasti mudah terlihat olehnya, kan..

Untung dia tak menoleh menatapku.. Haha..

Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa, setiap kali ia menggandengku begini, dia pasti tak akan menatapku. Apa itu keberuntungan untukku?

Kuakui, aku memang manja dan tukang merajuk. Terlalu sensitive dan suka bertindak aneh. Tapi dia, tak pernah memperdulikannya. Ia memperlakukanku terlalu baik. Ia selalu menyentuhku dengan lembut seakan- akan aku adalah barang rapuh. Seakan- akan ia takut aku hancur dalam genggamannya.

Kadang itu membuatku sedih, tapi kadang aku merasa bahagia. Karena sepertinya dia menganggapku sesuatu yang sedikit "istimewa" untuknya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sambil melepas tanganku tepat saat kami sampai di depan toko cake & ice cream langganan kami yang berjarak tiga blok dari dorm.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, aku mengekor dibelakangnya.

Kami duduk dipojokan toko, ditempat yang tak terlalu diperhatikan. Yah, karena kami selebritis. Bisa kacau kalau ada kehebohan. Aku menaikkan kacamataku.

Seorang gadis pelayan mendatangi kami. Ia sepertinya tak mengenali kami. Ia tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuatku merasa…. Kesal.

" Anneyeong hasseyo.. Mau pesan apa, oppa?" Senyumnya. Aku mengalihakan pandanganku kearah jendela. Kyuhyun sudah tahu apa yang kusuka, jadi aku tak perlu repot- repot mengucapkannya.

Kyuhyun memesan dua rollet cake chocolate dan dua mangkuk special ice cream dengan empat rasa. Chocolate-Strawberry-Vanilla-Tiramissu. Aku masih memandang keluar jendela.

" Hyung.." Panggilnya lembut.

Aku menoleh. " Ne?"

" Hyung kelihatan bosan. Kenapa?"

" Gwechanha." Jawabku sambil merubah posisi dudukku menatapnya. " Sepertinya pelayan itu tertarik padamu, Kyu." Godaku sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

Sekilas kulihat Kyuhyun menatapku dingin. Tapi ia langsung menyeringai jahil. " Masa? Kupikir dia justru lebih tertarik pada Hyung, lho."

Aku menatapnya cemberut. Apa dia tak tahu kalau sebenarnya aku kesal? Payah..

Melihat wajah keruhku, Kyuhyun tertawa.

" Apa yang lucu?" Tanyaku sewot.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. " Aku ngga pernah tertarik pada pelayan itu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. " Habis ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatianku, sih.."

Aku membulatkan mata menatapnya. Hal lain? Apa? Kyu sudah memiliki orang lain? Ini bagai pukulan telak didadaku. Tapi, kalau itu benar.. Asalkan dia bahagia.. Aku akan merelakannya.

Si pelayan akhirnya datang sambil membawakan pesanan kami. Dan ia langsung pergi sesudah mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun. Hueek.. Dasar menyebalkan!

" Apa itu?" Tanyaku sambil menyendok ice creamku perlahan. Aku menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

Ia tersenyum jahil. " Yah… Adalah.. Kapan- kapan juga hyung bisa tau." Jawabnya santai.

Arggh! Aku kesal sekali kalau dia seperti itu. Kapan- kapan? Yah kapan? Mau kuapakan perasaanku ini padanya? Kau benar- benar payah, Kyu!

" Setelah ini mau kemana?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir lalu tersenyum lagi. " Aku mau main. Kita ke game centre aja, ya."

" Hwad?" Seruku cepat. Game Centre? Kyu! Kau kan tahu aku nggak suka tempat itu!

Kyuhyun menatapku bingung. " Kenapa?"

Aku buru- buru menggeleng dengan kesal. " Gwenchanha. Suka- suka kamu sajalah." Jawabku ketus.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakuanku. Yah, suka- suka dia saja. Aku tak akan menyukai apa yang ia lakukan disana.

_Sungmin Pov end_

_Kyuhyun Pov_

Seperti yang kuduga. Otak jeniusku ini memang pintar sekali menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada hyungku itu. Dia pasti ngambek. Misi sempurna, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sengaja mengikuti kemauannya untuk yang pertama, datang ke toko ice cream. Maka ia harus mengikuti kemauanku, main ke game centre. Baru adil namanya.

Hyungku itu masih saja cemberut sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Aku tak perduli, yang penting rencanaku sekarang adalah membuatnya marah dulu. Haha..

Setelah selesai, aku langsung menarik tangan Sungmin. Agar ia tak berusaha kabur dariku tentunya. Kami masuk kesalah satu game centre yang tak terlalu ramai siang itu. Ini bukan weekend, jadi game centre nggak akan penuh gila- gilaan.

Aku tersenyum di tempat bising itu. Dan langsung kearah box starcraft yang berada di ujung. Sungmin tak bilang apa- apa. Ia hanya menatapku bête. Masa bodoh.. Maaf Sungmin hyung..

Aku mulai mencoba konsentrasi. Satu menit, dua menit, sepuluh menit, tiga puluh menit, satu jam.

" Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin pelan.

Aku mendengarnya. Tapi otakku tak mengizinkanku untuk menghiraukannya. Aku hanya diam dan tetap berfokus pada gameku.

" Kyuhyunie.." Panggilnya lagi.

Aku masih tak bergeming dari tempatku. Bahkan aku tak sadar kalau hyung kecilku itu sudah melangkah meninggalkanku.

Tiga jam kemudian, aku baru sadar kalau Sungmin tak lagi disampingku. Aku menolehkan pandangan dan kulihat ia sedang duduk sambil menunduk di kursi yang tak terlalu jauh dariku. Karena tak terlalu jauh aku bahkan bisa melihat bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis!

Aku langsung beranjak dari box permainan dan berjalan cepat kearahnya. " Hyung.." Panggilku pelan sambil berjongkok dihadapannya. Aku menengadah menatapnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

" Hyung.." Aku menyentuh tangannya lembut.

Sungmin menolak dan menyingkirkan tanganku dari tangannya. Ia masih terisak.

" Hyung.. Mianhae.." Ucapku lirih. Targetku adalah membuatnya marah, bukan membuatnya menangis begini. Dasar kau bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun..

Sungmin mulai membuka wajahnya dan menatapku. Oh, ya ampun… Apa yang kau lakukan? Matanya kelewat sembab. Berani bertaruh ia sudah menangis disini selama hampir dari satu jam.

" Mau apa kau?" Tanyanya dingin sambil terisak.

" Hyung.."

" Bukannya kau sedang asyik dengan game bodoh itu. Pergi sana!" Serunya sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku. Keluar dari game centre.

Aku mengikuti dibelakangnya. Kulihat langit sudah mulai gelap. Dan kulirik lagi Sungmin yang masih berjalan tanpa memerdulikanku. Untuk beberapa saat akan kubiarkan dia bersikap begitu. Countdown pribadiku akan segera kumulai, hyung.

Satu jam kemudian. Aku berjalan cepat dari supermarket kearah taman. Tadi aku menyuruh Sungmin menungguku disana. Meski dia marah besar, aku tahu ia tak akan pergi kalau aku memintanya menunggu. Aku membawa sekantong besar berisi coke, cokelat, permen dan.. ng… "sesuatu" yang akan kugunakan untuk mensukseskan acara pribadiku malam ini.

Kulihat Sungmin sedang duduk diayunan dan mengayun dirinya pelan. Benar- benar sepi malam ini.

Aku berjalan pelan sambil meletakkan belanjaanku di kursi taman. Dan aku kembali berjingkat kearahnya. " Hyung!" Seruku sambil mencengkram tali ayunan.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget menatapku. " Kyu!" Serunya kesal. " Jangan mengagetkanku, bodoh!"

Aku terkekeh geli menatap ekspresinya yang masih kesal.

" Kenapa kau menyuruhku disini? Aku mau pulang." Ucapnya cepat. Ia hendak berdiri, namun dengan secepat kilat aku langsung menahan bahunya.

" Still sit on here, hyung." Gumamku cepat sambil mulai menarik tali ayunan kebelakang seirama dengan kakiku yang bergerak mudur.

Sungmin langsung mencengkram tali ayunan itu begitu kakinya mulai melayang pelan kebelakang. " Kyu.." Ucapnya pelan.

Aku mendorongnya sekencang mungkin kedepan. Tubuh ringan Sungmin terayun cukup tinggi. Aku tertawa.

" Kyuuu!" Serunya Ketakutan.

Ia kembali terayun kebawah dan aku kembali menodorongnya lebih kencang.

" Kyu! Hentikan! Stop!" Jeritnya lagi.

Aku masih tak perduli dan tetap kuayunkan tubuh mungilnya itu. Sampai akhirnya..

" Kubilang hentikan Cho Kyuhyun! Ini benar- benar tidak lucu!" Jeritnya dengan suara parau.

Aku berhenti tertawa mendengar suaranya. Dan saat ia terayun kebawah. Kutahan ayunan itu dan berhenti.

Sungmin langsung berdiri sambil menatapku marah. Ia sudah menangis lagi.

" Hyung.. Aku hanya.."

" Tidak lucu! Kau tahu itu! Dasar kau menyebalkan! Sudah cukup aku menunggumu selama empat jam di game centre bukan? Kau pikir aku ini salah satu game bodoh yang bisa kau mainkan sesukamu, hah!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menunjuk kewajahku. Ia benar- benar murka sekarang.

Aku menunduk. Yah, gagal lagi.. Padahal kupikir ia akan senang, biasanya juga dia senang kalau kuayun sekencang itu. Dia memang sedang marah.

" Mian.." Ucapku lagi pelan.

Sungmin mulai melangkah hampir meninggalkanku. Namun dengan satu tangan, kutarik dia agar tak beranjak pergi.

" Oke.. Aku mengaku salah, hyung. Tapi jangan pergi sekarang."

" Kenapa?" Tanyanya dingin. Ia berusaha melepas tanganku, namun gagal.

" Tunggu.. Sebentar…. Saja.. Ada yang mau kumainkan denganmu malam ini." Ucapku sambil berlari kearah belanjaanku. Aku segera mengambil satu set kembang api yang tadi kubeli dan berlari lagi kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikan apa yang kubawa. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, ia menatapku. Aku tersenyum.

" Kalau game yang ini, hyung mau kan memainkannya denganku?" Tanyaku sambil berjongkok dan mulai mengeluarkan satu kembang api kecil. Aku menyalakannya dan percikan api mulai memancar lembut.

Sungmin ikut berjongkok disampingku dan mengambil satu kembang api. Ia menyalakannya. Dua kembang api kini menyinari sekeliling kami.

" Bagus.." Ucapnya kemudian.

Aku tertawa. " Benar, kan.. Kalau game yang ini hyung pasti suka." Godaku.

Kudengar tawa lembut hyungku itu. " Iya.. Aku mengaku kalah dengan game yang satu ini."

Begitu kembang api kami habis, aku mengeluarkan sesuatu benda berbentuk tabung yang cukup besar. Bertuliskan Boom Boom Bazooka Fireworks (author ngga ngerti kenapa namanya harus itu, lanjut aja, dah..).

Aku berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin dan mulai menyalakan petasan itu. Aku segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin lagi.

" Countdown dimulai, hyung.." Tawaku.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Tiga, dua.." Belum sempat kami mengucapkan kata satu, satu letupan sudah meluncur kelangit.

Duar! Ledakan indah berwarna biru meledak dilangit dan mulai disusul oleh ledakan warna- warni harmonis yang menambah hiasan langit malam. Aku tersenyum bangga pada diriku sendiri. Kulirik Sungmin hyung yang menatap kembang api itu dengan mata lebar.

" Suka?" Tanyaku pelan sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin menoleh menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang lembut. " Aku sangat suka." Jawabnya cepat.

Aku kembali menatap kembang api itu complete, tinggal langkah terakhir. " Sebenarnya.."

" Bukan kembang apinya." Gumam Sungmin hyung lagi.

Aku menoleh menatapnya kaget. " Eh? Ne?"

Sungmin menatap kembali bunga- bunga api yang terus bermekaran di langit malam. " Aku bukan menyukai kembang api itu."

Aku kehabisan akal mendengarnya. Misi gagal.. Batinku kecewa.

Sungmin menatapku sekilas dan dengan satu gerakan spontan ia menarik kerah mantelku dan menciumku lembut. Aku terdiam shock mendapati bibir mungil itu kini menempel dibibirku. Sungmin langsung melepaskanku dan kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Hy-Hyung.."

" Aku menyukai orang yang memperlihatkan semua ini padaku." Tawanya pelan.

Aku masih terdiam tak percaya. Orang yang selama ini kucintai? Menyukaiku juga? Apa ini mimpi indahku? Bukan, bukan.. Kalau ini mimpi aku nggak mungkin hanya mencapai level 39 saat main starcraft tadi, biasanya aku bisa mencapai level 50 keatas, kan.. Kalau ini mimpi nggak mungkin Sungmin marah besar kepadaku tadi, dia tak pernah membentakku sekeras itu sebelumnya.

Tapi ini mimpi! Karena Sungmin duluan yang menyatakan perasaannya dan plus plus menciumku! Aaargh.. Aku jadi bingung.

" Kau kelihatan sangat shock." Gumam Sungmin hyung, senyumannya memudar, ia kembali menatap ke sissa- sisa kembang api yang sudah habis itu.

Benar. Aku shock! Sangat shock! Bahkan aku tak bisa bilang apa- apa.

" Kau tak harus membalas perasaanku kalau ada orang lain yang kau sukai." Gumamnya lagi.

Kini aku terlonjak mendengarnya. " Eh? Maksud hyung?"

Sungmin kembali menatapku dengan mata berkaca- kaca. " Bukannya tadi kau yang bilang saat sedang makan eskrim. Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatianmu. Kau bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu kepadaku dari game bodohmu itu, kan?" Ucapnya lirih.

Aku menahan tawa. Nggak enak merusak suasana yang teralu bagus ini, tapi.. Apa daya, aku hanya anak nakal yang suka mengganggu orang disekitarku (?). Aku tertawa lepas akhirnya.

" Kenapa tertawa? Nggak lucu tahu!" Seru Sungmin marah lagi.

" Mian.. Mianhae, hyung.." Ucapku terbata sambil berusaha menghentikan tawaku. Aku sekilas menatap hyungku itu dan dengan cepat aku langsung memeluknya.

" Kyu.. Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya gelagapan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

Tapi, aku lebih besar darinya. Dia memang hyungku, tapi tubuhnya tak lebih besar dari tubuhku. Aku tetap memeluknya.

" Hyung itu bodoh atau memang pura- pura nggak sadar dengan perasaanku, sih?" Tanyaku lembut sambil memainkan rambut pirang Sungmin.

" Maksudnya?"

" Menurut hyung, buat apa aku susah- susah meninggalkan starcraft-ku yang sudah kumainkan empat jam dan memilih mengejar hyung pergi? Untuk apa aku selalu memilih mengalah kalau kau marah kepadaku, bahkan kadang- kadang kau marah tak jelas, kan? Dan untuk apa aku memperlihatkan ini semua kepadamu, kalau aku benar- benar tak pernah menganggapmu istimewa?"

Sungmin tak menjawab kata- kataku. Dan tanpa jawaban itupun aku mengerti, ia paham akan maksudku.

" Kyu.. Kau.."

" Nado saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghamnida." Bisikku lembut ditelinganya.

Kurasakan tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat begitu mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

" Jangan menangis." Ucapku cepat sebelum Sungmin menangis lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukanku. Aku melepaskannya perlahan dan menyentuh kedua pundaknya lembut. Ia menengadah menatapku matanya berkaca- kaca, tapi ia tak menangis. Kulingkarkan lenganku dipinggangnya dan mulai menunduk perlahan. Kulihat hyung manisku memejamkan matanya. Aku tahu ia tak akan menolak, ia tak akan lari, apalagi marah.

Bibirku mulai menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya dileherku dan aku mulai menyusupkan jemariku dibalik rambut halusnya. Aku mulai merasakan bibir mungil itu dengan ujung lidahku. Kurasakan Sungmin sedikit membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahku perlahan masuk dan menggerogohi seluk beluk mulutnya. Ia benar- benar diam dan hanya memberikanku ciuman yang penuh untukku.

Cukup lama kami dalam posisi itu. Cukup lama. Cukup lama. Cukup lama…

Sungmin akhirnya menyerah dan mendorongku. Ia mulai menarik nafasnya cepat seperti akan kehabisan oksigen. " Kau ingin membunuhku, ya?" Tuntunya cepat.

Aku tertawa. " Yang benar saja. Sebuah ciuman nggak akan membunuh seseorang hyung."

Ia mencibir. " Tapi kau nyaris membunuhku karena kekurangan oksigen." Lanjutnya tak mau kalah.

Aku tertawa lagi, lebih geli dari sebelumnya. " Makanya, lain kali sebelum aku menciummu, siapkan dulu tabung oksigen. Aku ini kuat menahan nafas lama, lho." Banggaku sambil mengacak rambut hyungku lembut.

Sungmin tak menggubrisku. " Lain kali akan kuingat. Ciuman seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu berbahaya dan mematikan." Tambahnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan mulai hendak menciumnya lagi.

" No!" Serunya sambil mendorong wajahku menjauh. " Sudah cukup hari ini. Kau sudah membuatku marah tak keruan, nyaris mati kehabisan nafas, dan kau masih ingin mencoba untuk membunuhku lagi?" Tanyanya.

" Memang salah ya, hyung?" Tanyaku sok polos.

" Aku lelah, ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan meninggalkanku.

Aku langsung mengambil kantong belanjaan yang sejak tadi tak kuanggap dan menyusulnya. Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya erat dan tersenyum jahil menatapnya. " Nanti lagi ya, hyung.." Pintaku manja.

" Nggak!" Seru Sungmin sambil menginjak kakiku kencang.

Aku hanya tertawa, karena kakiku sama sekali nggak sakit diinjak olehnya. Mission super complete. Bukan hanya mendapatkan orang yang selama ini kucintai, aku juga akhirnya mendapatkan ciumannya. Haha.. Aku tertawa bangga sekali dalam hati.

Kau memang pemuda yang tangguh, Cho Kyuhyun..

Please review..

makasiih klo mau baca..

hhehe


End file.
